


Zany To The Max

by Canuck_Lex



Series: Merry Melodies [2]
Category: Animaniacs, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: When Warner Brothers Animation tampers with the multiverse, Phil Coulson, Clint Barton and Tony Stark must attempt to set things right, and return these lovable cartoons to their rightful spot in the universe. Which is so not this one.And the ultimate agent may have just met his match in three puppy-like children.AKA...Coulson meets the Warner Brothers (and Sister)
Series: Merry Melodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087571
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Zany To The Max

**_Burbank, California_ **

As SHIELD liaison to the the Avengers Initiative, Phil Coulson had given up all hope of his life ever approaching something even faintly resembling the term "normal".

This current mission, however, seemed to take him further into the depths of insanity.

As the studio executive closed (and locked) her door, and made her way to the windows to draw the blinds, Tony Stark shifted in his seat.

"Is there something we need to know about Bugs Bunny, Della?" he quipped as Della D'Armito, the head of Warner Brothers Animation, tightly closed the blinds and strode back to her desk.

On Phil's other side, Clint Barton frowned slightly, and gave a slight nudge.

"He doesn't know - never told them." Clint tapped out. 

Phil had only a moment to remember a heavily redacted mission involving a rabbit and a duck when Clint continued. 

"Eyes."

Phil studied Della as she took as seat. Her makeup, artfully done, just barely hid the darkening circles under her eyes and the stress lines at the corner of her mouth. The way, as she walked, her gaze twitched over the room, as if she was expecting an attack at any time. And the way she tensed at Tony's question, sitting at the edge of her seat, ready to spring, her hands folded together in front of her tightly. 

Yes, something was very wrong at Warner Brothers. But SHIELD level wrong?

"Not Bugs, Mr. Stark." Della began. 

Tony grinned, and before he could ask about any of the other animated cast members that made up the Warner Brother's stable, Phil shot him a warning look. Tony shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand to continue.

She pressed a button on her landline, and Nick Fury's voice rang out over the speaker.

"Agent Coulson, Agent Barton, Mr. Stark. At this point in the proceedings, you need to understand that this is now considered a Level 5 incident."

Phil's eyebrows shot up, Clint swore softly under his breath, and Tony sat back thoughtfully. 

"Apparently, the good people at _Warner Brothers Animation_ decided to go dimension hopping **without** informing SHIELD. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"It wasn't like that!" protested Della. "It was not supposed to happen this way."

"Well, would you _please_ fill us in on what it was _supposed_ to be like?" Fury snarked over the phone.

Della took a deep breath.

"As you know, Warner Brothers Animation has had several successes this year, but we still can't get in front of Disney. Especially now with this global streaming service of theirs. While we've got that partnership with HBO in the works, someone had the brilliant idea of meshing our cartoons with VR, allowing us to put you inside the cartoon."

"Full interaction with the characters?" Phil asked.

"Yes, on a number of storylines, based on classic cartoons, that would adapt itself organically the longer the user played it."

"Or the more packs you purchased." observed Tony. 

Della inclined her head.

"It is a business, Mr. Stark." 

"One that I can see millions of children abusing their parents' credit cards for." Tony responded.

"Enough...we can argue about the ethics of children's entertainment later." Fury interjected. 

"The system was under tight lock and key, heavy security. Even I didn't know this was actually proceeding..." 

Della swallowed nervously, then brought up security camera footage on her computer screen.

"This was three days ago."

In the unassuming R/D lab (and who would have guessed that the WB would need one of those), a test subject stood ready in front of a green screen, VR googles over their eyes, hands encased in electronic gauntlets. Something that looked like a large film camera, faintly glowing blue, rolled into place in front of him.

"You ready, Oliver?" the cameraman shouted.

Oliver gave a thumbs up.

"What's up, Doc?"

Phil gave an instinctive shudder at the phrase. Tony looked at him curiously, then focused his attention back on the screen.

"In 3...2...1... **ACTION!** "

There was a burst of blue light, then all went dark.

Della turned off her computer.

"When security got to the labs, it was in shambles. Everyone was out, papers all over the place, everything overturned. Oliver...he's still in a coma."

Clint stood up, scowling.

"That blue...it's not..."

"I'm afraid it is, Agent Barton." Fury sighed. "From what we've been told, there was an issue with the power that needed to generate the images. And somewhere, one of these _geniuses_ got a hold something Tesseract infused." 

Now it was Phil's turn to swear under his breath.

"I thought we got all of those."

"We missed one." 

Fury's tone of voice meant nothing good for the Agents who had assured him of that fact.

Phil turned back to Della.

"What happened?" 

She swallowed nervously. 

"Instead of bringing the user into the cartoon, it somehow managed to free some of the cartoon residents, and place them into our world. Where they have been..."

"Wreaking havoc, ever since." Fury finished.

Clint's eyes narrowed.

"Mind-controlled, boss?" 

Della shook her head frantically.

" **NO**! No...not as far as we can tell. Looking back on their cartoons, they're merely...acting...as they normally would. They're not evil...just mischievous."

Tony shook his head.

"OK, not evil. And you need us because...."

"They need you, Mr. Stark, to figure out how the damn thing went off the rails. And they need Agents Barton and Coulson..."

Phil winced. He knew why they were needed. And he knew why Nick didn't say a damned thing before they all left.

He was going to get Nick for this.

"...are needed, because they have experience with this sort of thing."

Tony turned to Coulson, smirking. 

"Above your clearance, Mr. Stark." Phil cut him off.

Behind him, he could feel Clint roll his eyes, as Fury continued with the mission briefing.

"Coulson, Barton, you are here to apprehend the visitors, without harming them, and keep them contained until such time as Stark can reverse the process and send them home." 

"No offense," Tony chuckled, "I understand why I'm here. But these two? Isn't that a bit of an overkill?"

"You have no idea..." muttered Coulson. 

Fury sighed.

"You have your assignments...do me a favour and shut this one down quickly?" 

The dead air over the line indicated that Fury was gone. Della pressed the button again.

"I'll provide you with all the research notes, and everything that survived the initial procedure, Mr. Stark. Agents, I'll put you in touch with our head of security, he'll go over what those three have been up to."

Tony stood up.

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand. Bugs, Daffy, Porky...these are all lovable animal creatures. Nothing Agent here couldn't take down with his trusty tazer. Why all the stress?"

Della's gaze shot across the room. 

"If it was any of the classic characters, I might agree with you, Mr. Stark."

"I wouldn't." muttered Coulson.

"But it isn't. They're more...current."

"Please, not the Lego guys," sighed Clint.

Della shook her head.

"No...these were scheduled for a reboot, it might be why they were at the top of the pile, so to speak. We were working with them, but..."

Della put her head in her hands.

"They appear any time, any place. And especially if you're talking about them. They go off on anything, anyone is fair game. They burst into song, things appear...disappear..."

"This doesn't make any sense..." complained Tony.

"Exactly!" responded Della.

"Look, is there anything else from that camera, anything at all?" asked Coulson. 

"Just one thing, right after the light. Our audio techs were just able to pick it up."

Della pressed a button on her computer, and, while scratchy, three little voices could be just be heard.

**"HELLLLOOOO, NURSE!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just a couple of housekeeping notes - obviously this work is not canon to pretty much anything Marvel. And I have only seen the first 2 episodes of the new Animaniac series, with limited access while I'm writing this. Think of their 90's versions, and you'll be fine. 
> 
> Also, poor Phil has run into other WB characters in my writings, so he's not quite as amused as he might usually be by these zany beings. Give him a little slack ;)


End file.
